Making it Right
by dippycippy
Summary: Neal is seeking forgivness, but will Peter be able to help him? Warning:This fic contains spanking. Dont like? Please dont read!
1. Chapter 1

Making it Right

By Dippycippy

**Summary**: Neal comes seeking forgiveness but will Peter be able to help him. Some minor refrences to past episodes.

**Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.

**Warning:** Contains spanking of an adult. Don't like?Please don't read!

**AN:** This is an AU story where corporal punishment is an allowed means of punishment.

**Chapter 1**

Peter was once again exasperated. Will Neal ever grow up and follow the rules? For all of his "disobeying and misbehaving", he usually gets the job done. He knows that is Neal's biggest problem. El thinks Peter is over reacting. Well about the prison part anyway. Of course he didn't want to send him back. Neal means so much to him and there is no denying that Peter is proud of him. Especially after this case and how he helped Evan. His heart is so big and always in the right place but he can't understand what happens to his brilliant mind. He needs to stop being so damn impulsive. When the Keller case was closed, once again Neal Caffrey got away scot free, not to mention all of his shenanigans at Manhattan Prep. Peter needed a drink.

Elizabeth was sensing her husband's anguish. She knew that he was confused and upset ever since her kidnapping and discovering Neal's part in it. He trusted him and Neal broke that trust. As angry as she was at Neal for that she knew that her love for him was unconditional and he was not doing anything deliberate to hurt them. She knew he also loved them and relied on them for guidance. They were his family. She just had to convince her husband of that.

Neal was as confused as he has ever been in his life. When he saw Peter enter the classroom he was well and truly frightened. He had only seen Peter that angry when Elizabeth was missing. The funny part was that he wasn't scared that Peter was going to send him back to prison. He was scared that he had once again let him down. He knew he could help the case and get back into Peter's good graces but once again he had gone about it in the wrong way. Why could he never just follow orders? Peter loved rules and if he could just follow them, then maybe he could stay out of trouble.

The guilt that he was feeling over the treasure and loosing Peter's trust was killing him and he needed to go and try to make it right. The Yankee tickets hadn't done the trick but Peter didn't seem to hate him for all of his lies. He should have been relieved that Keller took the blame for the treasure and Peter covered for him, but relief was not what he was feeling. Peter was the father he never had. Guilt and unconditional love were new concepts to Neal.

Peter and El were surprised to hear the doorbell. They weren't expecting anyone. Peter went to answer the door and was surprised to see a sullen looking Neal. Usually he was oozing charm. "Hey Neal, what's going on?" Peter was worried, it seemed as if Neal was on the verge of tears and Peter didn't know how to handle his tears. Thankfully Elizabeth emerged from the kitchen and happily walked to Neal and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she said as she pulled him into a hug. She walked him over to the couch and they sat down.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! I need to apologize for everything." Small tears were escaping his eyes.

Elizabeth was giving her husband the evil eye and nodding her head towards his young charge. Peter looked so confused. "Buddy, what are you apologizing for?" Peter's gesture broke the dam.

Now Neal was full on sobbing. "I am so sorry about putting Elizabeth in danger and for not listening to you at Manhattan Prep. I didn't mean to have Alex steal the music box from Diana; there are so many other things. You gave me the chance of a lifetime and all I have done is let you down!"

Peter was speechless but knew he had to say something. "Listen, there have been some things that you have done that have disappointed me but mostly I am proud. You are the son El and I couldn't have and I hope that with the right guidance you can begin to learn to always try and do the right thing. I know your heart is in the right place, we just need to get your brilliant mind in the right place also. "

El was so proud of her husband at that moment but she was noticing that Neal still seemed very distressed. "Sweetie, what can we do to make you understand that you are part of our family and we will always love and protect you?" Neal didn't know what to say.

"I need to make this right. I feel so guilty because you give me unconditional love and I do nothing but make mistakes." His breath was hitching. "I don't know how to make it right!"

Elizabeth had some ideas but she need to talk with Peter privately first. "Neal sweetie, I'm going to make us some tea and I have some delicious bear claws to go with it. Peter could you help me?" They left the room and once again Peter had that confused look on his face.

"What is wrong with him El? I have never seen him so upset. What does he want me to say? Yes, he has made me angry but there is nothing we can do to change the things he has done. He just has to live with it and try and do better in the future."

Elizabeth cupped Peters face in her hands and gave him a peck on his forehead. "What would have happened to you if you disobeyed a direct order from your father or if you did something that could have landed you in jail?" Peter screwed his face and absently rubbed his behind.

"I would have been paddled or strapped so that I couldn't sit for a week, but what does this have to do with Neal?"

Elizabeth sighed, "How did you feel after your father strapped you?" Peter looked at her like she had ten heads.

"I felt sore but I guess I always felt like the guilt was gone and I was forgiven. Wait a minute! Are you suggesting that I strap Neal?" Peter all but yelled.

Elizabeth put her finger over his mouth and kissed his head again. "Neal is so distraught and he needs to be relieved and forgiven. He needs to know that there was a consequence for his actions and that consequence is dealt with he will have a clean slate. Other than sending him back to prison, there is no other choice. You know that Neal is more than a coworker and a CI to us…he is our son."

It was Peters turn to sigh now and he slowly made his way back to the living room. "Neal, can we talk?"

Neal looked a bit more relaxed and he wasn't crying anymore. "That's why I came, but I don't really know what to say. I have never been in this kind of situation before. I feel sick to my stomach thinking about all of the things I have done and I don't know how to fix it."

Peter decided to go with El's approach. "What happened to you when you disobeyed your parents?"

Now Neal looked confused. "I really had nothing to obey. I always kinda did my own thing. My mom worked a lot and I was on my own a lot." Peter let out a soft grunt.

"So you were never held accountable for your actions? That certainly explains a lot. When I disobeyed there were definite consequences for my actions but when it was done, I knew that I was loved and forgiven."

Neal looked so lost. "You were very lucky Peter. I wish I had a loving, stable family."

Peter was relieved to hear Neal say that. "You do, Neal. We are your family and as of today I am going to start treating you as such. I am just sorry that it is coming so late in your life but you need to understand that we cannot change the things that you did in the past but we can move on from them and begin again with a clean slate. But before the slate is truly clean, there needs to be some consequences for your actions."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Neal looked stunned and he was now speechless and he listened intently as Peter continued his speech. "As I can not punish you for each individual infraction since we began our arrangement, I will give you one punishment to cover everything up to this point. In the future if you put yourself in danger, or do anything that may land you back in prison; we will come back here and address it as a family. Consequences will be delivered and you will be forgiven. I don't want you to think this means that you are immune to going back to prison. Don't think that I can save you from anything. You know the limits and I expect you to act accordingly. If you go too far I can't help you, but that holds true in any family. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Neal was not sure he understood. He was a bit nervous to find out, but he had to ask. "What do you mean by consequences?"

Peter smirked at his reaction. He wasn't even sure himself about this but he couldn't let Neal know that. "I am going to strap you!" Neal's mouth dropped open and his eyes all but popped out of his head.

Elizabeth came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We don't want to lose you honey and you seem so lost right now. I promise that you will feel better after you make this right."

As he looked to his family, he knew that they were right and resigned himself to the fact that he was about to get his first ever spanking, and he was a full grown adult. He watched El put a leash on Satch and head out and Peter stand and come toward him. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. When he came here he did not know what to expect but this was certainly not it.

"OK buddy, stand up please and go over the back of the couch." Neal's legs were like Jello. He didn't think he had ever been this nervous. He made his way slowly in an attempt to actually obey Peter for once in his life. He was not ready for Peter's next command though and couldn't help his reaction.

"Drop your pants now!"

He stood straight up and looked Peter right in the eyes. "Are you crazy? No way in hell I will agree to that. I am a grown man."

Once again a sigh escaped Peter's mouth but he stood straighter and taller than his partner and decided it was now or never and he had to show who was boss. "Neal, this is not a request and I don't know where you got the idea that you have a choice in this matter. I am going to strap you and it will be on your bare behind. This strapping is for all of your infractions up to this point. I will not go easy on you. As you said, you are a grown man and therefore you wont receive a child's punishment. I wont hurt you more than a sore behind, but you will obey me immediately. If I have to force you, you will receive another strapping each night for a week. Am I clear?"

Neal was not stupid and quickly undid his pants and let them drop. "Crystal." As scared as he was, he knew that Peter would never hurt him and even in this humiliating position, he was aware that he had never felt safer in his life. All of these thoughts left him quickly though as the whoosh of the belt sounded and the first crack landed in the center of his behind. "Holy shit Peter, are we done?" he said as he stood up straight and rubbed at his behind.

He was not amused by the giggle that Peter let escape accidentally. "No Neal now please get back in position over the couch so we can begin again."

Neal's mouth fell open again. "What do you mean begin again; do you know how much that hurt? You can't do that again to me!" Peter placed his hand on his partner's shoulder and pulled him toward him.

"I can and I will. I know that this is your first experience with this form of punishment but I assure you that it is supposed to hurt. If it didn't, what kind of consequence would it be? Now I need you to trust me but I am not going to ask you again to stay over the couch. The next time you get up to argue, I will extend the amount of licks."

Neal looked like a small child, so scared and innocent. Peter had to steel himself to continue but he did and he let the licks fall quickly and efficiently. He covered every inch of Neal's backside while Neal sobbed and begged him to stop. He did use one hand to hold him down as a reminder not to get up. As he moved to the sit spots, Neal was positively howling and giant tears were falling from his eyes. Peter knew that he had to bring it to a close so he landed five wicked licks across Neal's thighs and threw the belt down. Neal cried out as if he was being murdered so Peter pulled him up. To his surprise, Neal fell into his chest and threw his arms around his neck.

"I am so sorry for letting you down. I will really try hard from now on." He was having trouble getting control of himself but Peter was happy that he was seeking his comfort and not running out the door angry.

"It's ok, Bud. I know you will and I forgive you. I also trust you to try your best. Just remember that if you screw up again you will be right back here!" He let him cry it out and after what seemed like an eternity the sobbing was down to sniffles. He led him upstairs so he could go find him some comfortable clothes to change into. Neal began to protest saying that he would rather go home but Peter let him know that he would be going upstairs and going to bed. As Peter helped him into some sweats, Neal realized that he was glad to stay over since he didn't think he could sit to ride in a cab just yet. He didn't want to be sent to bed like a child but he was not about to argue. Peter helped him into bed and patted his head. "Are we OK?"

Neal almost began sobbing again. It was very hard to control. "Peter, no one has ever cared enough about me to punish me. I always thought that I was proud of the things that I did, but you made me realize that I want to be a better person than that. I may not like your method but somehow I do feel better and I understand now that I have to work hard to try and do the right thing so I don't let my family down. Thank you and of course we are ok."


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue

Peter sat at the table the next morning gazing at his beautiful wife making eggs. He felt a completeness he hadn't felt in the past. He thought about how they did not have any children but never really felt a void. He wondered how El felt about it. Neal had come into their lives like a tornado and it took this remarkable woman to show him how much he loved that kid. She looked different today also. Peaceful was the only way to describe it. She was humming and cooking in her bare feet and he wanted nothing more than to take her right there in the kitchen, but they were not alone. Any minute their "kid" could walk in. As he stared at her she looked over and asked him to go get Neal up for breakfast. He smiled and went to do as she asked.

Elizabeth was so pleased and she was excited to have her boys together and doing something so normal as having breakfast together. She hoped that Neal didn't resent what had happened now that he saw it in the light of day. Somehow she knew that he wouldn't. She knew when she peeked in on him before she went to bed that he didn't look lost anymore. He needed them as much if not more than they needed him. Not unlike Peter she didn't know that there was a void in their life until it was filled. She smiled happily and continued her task.

As Neal woke that morning he was washed over by so many emotions. He thought he should be embarrassed but somehow he didn't feel that. He knew that both "Mom and Dad" had checked on him last night. He never felt so loved and cared for in his life. He also felt some pain. Peter did a very thorough job and he knew that he had to try his level best not to cross him again. As he was musing, he heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. He was worried that they expected him to leave now so that they could get on with their weekend. Once again he felt about to sob. It was such a quick moment because as Peter knocked and entered, he was smiling and telling him that it was time for breakfast and to hurry up. He told him not to change because the food would get cold so he knew he wasn't expected to leave. Peter also mentioned that he needed some help in the basement and would he mind spending the rest of the weekend but Neal thought this was just Peter's way of asking him to stay. As he stood to go down, to have breakfast with his family he had another emotion that was so unfamiliar to him. He felt like he was home.

The End

Thank you to everyone who reviewed added this story to their favorites. Thanks Peppe1951 for betaing for me.


End file.
